Amelia Borkowski (Earth-10812)
"You see, it's me. Before I left I was a mutant, but now...now I'm different. And that's what you don't get. We were...are...kids! We're supposed to be learning, playing video games, going on dates, not fighting the #$@% devil!! But you robbed us of that. We let you, but we didn't know any better. You did. We were just kids. We worshiped you guys, wanted to be you. You took us in, changed us, made us what you needed us to be and then told us to go home when you were done." Storia Background Nata e cresciuta a Fairbury, Amelia trascorre un'infanzia tranquilla nonostante la sua fisiologia rettile: sia i suoi genitori che la piccola comunità intorno a loro la accettano da subito. Le cose cambiano quando inizia ad ampliarsi il dibattito sulla questione mutante e le tensioni interne aumentano: per proteggerla, i genitori mandano Mel alla scuola di Xavier. Xavier Institute (2035) Blablabla succedono cose. Viene creata l'Alpha Squadron da Northstar, e lei viene selezionata come team leader. Gli altri membri della squadra sono Loa, Indra, Kidogo?, Rubber Maid ? e Network ? Quest For Magik (2036) Le viene danneggiata la colonna vertebrale dal morso di un demone schifoso. Quando si rigenera le spunta la coda. Succedono macelli. Tranquilla Pixie ti salviamo noi. Indra non ti sposare (2036) Come da titolo. Forse è anche gelosa perché gli piace. A una certa in questo anno Northstar muore. Gli Alpha Squadron vengono affidati a Rogue. Young X-Men (2037) Vediamo se succede uguale, non so. X-Gals (2037) Dopo la brutta parentesi con il finto team, Assunta e Mel hanno bisogno di riconferme. Devono essere convinte di essere degli eroi. Quindi svolgono l'incredibile attività di X-Gals, i vigilanti mascherati. Se la sentono in una maniera che non potete capire. A una certa vengono notati però da Mister Negative, che utilizza la Serpent Society per cercare di ucciderli: le due se la cavano discretamente bene, ma vengono alla fine salvate dai professori. Un po' vengono sgridate, un po' vengono fatti loro i complimenti. Comunque la cosa finisce lì. Hellbound (20??) Gli X-Men ordinano agli Icsini di aiutare Illyana, finita contro la sua volontà nel Limbo di nuovo. Mel accompagnerà Pixie: non la lascerebbe mai da sola in quel posto. Futuro imprecisato Vincerà un Oscar a una certa per un importante e controverso film sulla questione mutante. In generale, rimarrà sempre un'attrice. Poteri e abilità Poteri Anole è una nata mutante (changeling) dotata di una fisiologia rettile. *Pelle verde; *Forza potenziata: ogni arto rigenerato ha un livello di forza superiore: può sollevare venti tonnellate circa. Negli altri arti possiede forza umana; *Proprietà rigenerative rettili: è in grado di far ricrescere parti del corpo qualora fossero tagliate. Le parti ricresciute risultano più forti, più resistenti e tendenzialmente più grosse; **Coda: grazie a questa abilità le è cresciuta a un certo punto una coda rettile incredibilmente forte e resistente, che la aiuta anche nell'arrampicarsi. *Agilità potenziata; *Velocità potenziata: leggermente superiore alla media umana, senza arrivare a livelli superumani; *Resistenza potenziata; *Riflessi potenziati; *Lingua lunga, elastica, adesiva e biforcuta: come un rettile, possiede una lingua estendibile almeno quanto il suo stesso corpo. Può estrarla e rifletterla rapidamente e usarla per prendere cose fuori portata; *Wallcrawling: può arrampicarsi su muri e soffitti grazie ai suoi polpastrelli adesivi: essendo un potere fisico, e non psionico come quello di Spider-Man, non può aderire con la schiena o altre parti del corpo; *Mimetizzazione: può cambiare il colore della sua pelle in modo da mimetizzarsi con l'ambiente intorno a sé. Pare il potere sia esteso anche ai suoi vestiti, quantomeno se sono molto aderenti; *Spuntoni: lungo la colonna vertebrale ha delle scaglie affilate. Abilità *Team-leader; *Discreta stratega; *Discreta combattente a mani nude; *Acrobata: soprattutto quando sviluppa la coda si allena per sfruttare appieno le sue doti ginniche; *Superhero Nerd: conosce tutto sulla storia degli X-Men, dalle strategie alle notizie imbarazzanti. Conosce discretamente bene anche i RS Avengers e gli altri gruppi supereroici; *Ottima attrice: ha vinto il premio come Migliore Attrice dell'Istituto; *Bilingue: sta studiando il francese. Debolezze *Chi le fa gli occhioni, ragazzi o ragazze Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento: *Tuta rinforzata standard; *Tuta alternativa della Alpha Squadron; *Telecomando, quando non ce l'ha Assunta; *Cammuffamento da X-Gals: mascherina da Sailor Venus e mantello. Altro Altri Universi *In 10888 è Victor Borkowski, sempre Anole; *In 12108 è come in 10888 ma è bisessuale e codamunito ; *In 88108 non esiste in quanto è effettivamente JD. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0; *Team Botte; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Cotoletta; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un'Idiota; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Grifondoro; *A Westeros sarebbe una Reed; *In Avatar sarebbe lo speaker del Pro Bending; *Lichenizzata diventa Meg Ryan; *Lei e Assunta sono Elliot e Carla; *Ama il teatro, i frisbee e la pallavolo; *Odia le tradizioni e i film d'amore stucchevoli; *Sua madre è di Padova, suo padre di Varsavia: ha abbandondonato la Polonia per rifarsi una vita in America, in quanto suo padre era un ortodosso oppressivo. Il karma ha voluto che fosse portatore sano di X-Gene: tutti i suoi figli maschi hanno avuto figli mutanti a base rettile o anfibio. Otto su quattordici nipoti sono materiale da terraio; *C'è chi la sfotte dicendo che fa le uova. Non è vero; *Fangirl degli Young Avengers; *Fangirl di Northstar; *Fangirl; *Uno dei suoi primi lavori sarà la pubblicità della versione americana dei Sofficini. Che vuoi, bisogna pur cominciare da qualche parte. Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2-4 A''' Velocità 2 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 3-4 '''X A''' ogni arto rigenerato/coda è classe forza 20. '''X alla fine dell'addestramento X-Men. Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 X-Men